Through the Years
by Speedstreek360
Summary: Galvatron looks back on the years that have gone by when he sees his son and his family. (set after "Take My Spark". but no spoilers)


A birthday request fic for the ever wonderful Megatronus117. And before anyone says anything** read this before you go on.**

This Lockdown used here is an OC, a different one from the one in MTMTE and Animated. He is the son of Galvatron and Cyclonus and this is set in the Post-"Take My Spark" universe, however I am not giving anything away in here, except that this Lockdown is Megatronus117's. Just because it had the same name as a canon character does not mean it is.

Disclaimer: Do not own transformers, sadly, it belongs to Hasbro.

Warnings: Mpreg, and swearing.

Enjoy!

...

Through the Years

...

….

**_Present Day, Earth_**

….

The sunlight shone bright as the afternoon began to reach its peak. The heat of the Jasper Nevada summer left the air to form ripples in the air before one's sight.

Galvatron sighed as he on-lined his optics slowly when the heat crept in through the cracks of his window, easily overpowering the remaining cool air of last night into nothingness. He gave a growl as he stood up from his berth. He looked at the vacant side his bond-mate slept on, the younger mech shaking his helm with a smile. Cyclonus, no matter what, was always an early bird even when there was no work to be done on the base.

Galvy walked out of the hot room and into the cool corridors, sighing softly in relief as he felt his plating cooling as well before heading to the rec. room on the ground floor. He needed a cube of energon just to make it better, nice and cool….

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"_

The mech jumped in sudden fright, looking back and forth in sudden panic at the scream. Right before he recognized it as Ratchet's and he groaned, smacking his forehelm. Ratchet was not easily scared or surprised for that matter and only two mechs on base could really get to him, aside from the Primes: Galvatron or his youngest son…

"Ah Lockdown, what have you come up with this time…?" he sighed, activating the elevator and heading downwards to the ground floor. Knowing Ratchet, that young mech better have found a good hiding place…..

…..

When Galvatron exited the elevator he had to stop immediately on the spot to stare.

The old CMO was standing there, his servos clenching and unclenching as he remained standing there before his blue optics glared murderously at the violet grounder.

"Your son is a herald of Unicron…" the medic deadpanned.

If the sight of Ratchet covered in black ink with one of his toolboxes open and in the same predicament wasn't enough then the way he said those words with such a straight face had sent Galvatron into hysterics. He fell flat on his back, laughing like a maniac until a wrench was sorely thrown at his helm to shut him up.

But it didn't wipe off the mech's grin, even with Ratchet glaring at him angrily before huffing and stomping towards the washracks.

Galvatron slowly stood up and reset his course back to the rec. room, humming softly as he entered. The sight that greeted him, made the mother smile.

Sitting in chair, his human blood red visor up over his optics while reading the data-pad was Galvatron's youngest son, Lockdown. The young mech had a crest on his helm, with two horns similar to the shape of his father Cyclonus', except he had a small marking on the bottom of his middle crest. He had the same coloring as Galvatron, soft shades of violet and with a flier alt. mode.

The older mech smiled when he saw the small, smug smirk on his son's face plate that had been hidden behind his data-pad.

His visor snapped back, revealing sharp, red optics, the same shade as his visor as his smirk remain but there was warmth in his optics as they settled upon the older purple mech.

"Hey Ma, what's up?"

Galvatron shrugged, "Nothing, just saw Ratchet waling back. By the looks of him, he seemed to have had a problem with his…tool box…."

Lockdown grinned, and snickered.

"Hmph. For an adult, my son, you still of the mind of a youngling," the mother said gently flicking at the middle crest.

The young mech simply shrugged, "Hey, I needed some compensation for the booster shot he gave me at my last check up."

Galvatron shook his helm, smiling, "What will we do with you?"

"Go back thirty-one years and put me up for a adoption," came the retort.

The mother hummed a moment, then shook his helm, "Nope, love you too much."

The door to the rec. room opened again, cutting off Lockdown from speaking further when a tall, attractively bulky femme entered the rec. room, with a small purple sparkling in her arms a smile bright on her dark lips.

Lockdown stood up, and seemed to brighten when he saw the two femmes before him. He walked over and seemed to ignore his mother as he wrapped his arms around them both.

"Hehe, Mommy, you're squishing me and Daddy!" a small voice pouted.

Lockdown pulled back and laughed, "I am sorry my precious princess, I wasn't paying attention," he took the little one from his mate and held the femling up so they were of the same optic level.

"She was getting bored with the patrol and began asking for you, so I flew back as soon as I was done," the femme replied. She was the same height as Lockdown, with the same spider appendages as Tarantulas and Arachne, but her coloring of gold, red and blue, as well as the one crest protruding from her helm resembled that of the Dinobot Swoop.

"Well, I don't blame her for being bored when there's nothing by desert to look at, Spinneret," the mech replied to the femme.

Spinneret rolled her bright blue optics.

Galvatron watched the small family, feeling his spark swell at the sight of his youngest all grown and with a family of his own. Lockdown took a small peak back at his mother, while his daughter snuggled closer to his chest plating. He sent a pulse through the old creator-creation bond to the older mech. Immediately, it was returned through the link and through a smile.

It felt like the years had gone to quickly for both of them….

…..

**_30 years ago…_**

…..

Galvatron snapped his optics on-line as a loud rhythm of squeak, chirps and giggles filled his audios at the hour of midnight. He groaned, before turning over to see his two year old sparkling standing up in his crib, playing with his small mobile of the earth's solar system.

The mech groaned, rubbing at his optics, before getting off the berth, his mate still deep in recharge somehow, as the mother walked over to the crib and picked up the child, caressing his helm and rubbing their front crests together.

"Lockdown, baby-sweet…" despite his annoyance, the mother couldn't stop the smile when his son caressed his face plates happily, "….Mommy needs his recharge and if you keep making all those loud noises, Mama's gonna be one cranky mech in the morning…"

"Mama…" Lockdown replied, before purring softly, adorably large red optics full of affection and happiness at the closeness of his mother.

Galvatron sighed. Primus, how did his older son, a full grown mech, deal with his own children when they were sparklings? They obviously had some sort of cuteness magic that made them near impossible to resist or something!

The old mech hugged him, allowing the child to snuggle against his neck, smiling softly while shaking his helm.

"Primus, what am I to do with you?" the mother asked softly.

The sparkling looked around a moment at the semi-dark room, the dim night-light plugged in beside his crib giving enough light to know where he was. Lockdown squeaked and then leaned over his mother's arm in an attempt to reach the stuffed animal plushy that his older brothers, both biological and adopted, had been so kind enough to find for him.

Galvatron blinked when he suddenly had a face full of a toy lion that his son had grabbed from his crib and made sure he was looking into the glassy blue eyes. Galvatron raised an optic ridge at the toy, before slowly pulling it away to get an even better look of the whole thing.

Lockdown squeaked and then pouted, with a slightly hopeful nervous expression.

"Mama play?"

Galvatron stared, looking between the sparkling, the plushy and then a quick glance at his bond-mate, before he sighed and sat on the floor. He made sure Lockdown was situated comfortably on his leg, before he held up the plushy.

"I am the mighty king of the jungle, and I am going to eat you! Rawr!" he made the toy lion attempt to try and "eat" the child, the squeals and giggled coming from him made the mother's spark leap with joy. Galvy chuckled, before making the toy wiggle a moment, and making more fake growls and purrs. With each one, his child just laughed and giggled more.

It went on like this until three in the morning, when Cyclonus, who had finally had enough of the noise after trying to endure it, snapped at them to get back to sleep.

….

**_4 years later…_**

…

Lockdown looked back and forth a moment as he entered the washracks with several buckets in his servos, his three friends Rumble, Frenzy and Skywarp each carrying two of them. In each one was a different color of fresh paint that, as they began removing tiles on the floor, they revealed the separate tanks that held the water needed when mechs and femmes alike would come in from the training grounds to clean themselves up.

The youngling giggled, as he gently opened one two of the tanks up.

Rumble and Frenzy were both snickering as they attached two pumps into them and began getting out the water from the water tanks and into the empty buckets.

Skywarp, with a grin plasters on his pale white face plates, picked up a bucket of bright cobalt and another of dandelion yellow and poured them in.

Rumble looked at the youngling, "Hey LD, this was a good idea. I can't wait to see the looks on everybody's face plates…"

"hehe, yeah, especially Knockout and Inferno's," Skywarp grinned.

Lockdown cracked a smirked as he watched the three best prankster on the ark helped him set up his first ever prank.

The pumped the water out of each tank of the washracks and filled it with a bucket of paint of a different hue before gently closing them. The moment they had filled the last one, they all heard the voice of the mechs and femmes headed inside to take a good shower. Immediately, the four of them grabbed the buckets, while Skywarp and Lockdown each grabbed one of the twins and teleported to a hiding spot. And they waited with anticipating glee….

…

**_10 minutes later…._**

….

There was a soft pattering of small pedes and thundering of large ones running down the corridor as Galvatron turned the corner towards the training grounds when he spotted the four mechs running like crazy dogs with their tails between their pedes.

Now, the purple mech was used to seeing Skywarp, Rumble and Frenzy running like their lives depended on it. It was the troublesome trio after all. What he DID NOT expect was to see his now six year old _youngling_ running along with them.

Lockdown immediately ran to him, never minds his warp generator, and hid behind his mother's leg. Galvatron shuttered his optics when Skywarp, Rumble and Frenzy joined him in his hiding spot.

And that's when he started to hear the shouts and saw the Dinobots, Shrapnel, Arcee, Breakdown, Inferno, Knockout, Wheeljack, Ratchet and Cyclonus running.

"WHY YOU LITTLE—!"

"I'M GONNA SCRAP YOU UNTO KINGDOM COME!"

"That's right, you better stay behind your Mama, because I'm gonna—!"

"GRIMLOCK CRUSH LITTLE BROTHER!"

"It took me months, MONTHS to buff and polish this beautiful paintjob and you ruined it in five seconds flat!"

"If you even try to come in for a check-up tomorrow you fraggers, I'm giving you a booster shot with a great big dose of rust plague vaccination!"

"LOCKDOOOOOOOWN!"

Galvatron flinched at that last shout coming from his bond-mate, as the crowd of enrage mechs and femmes came to a stop. But what really got the old mech's attention was that each and every one of them was a different, garish pigment of yellows, blues, reds, greens, purple and orange….

A snort escaped him, causing the angry mechs and femmes to glare him. He rolled his lips in an attempt to stop from grinning, but it was too late, as he broke down in a blown out fit of laughter.

Lockdown stared, shuttering his optics in shock. He thought his mother would be mad at him like his father was and yell at him, but no. Instead he was laughing, just like he had intended to make everyone else laugh.

"M-Mama?"

He turned to his son, a grin on his face plates, "Oh sweet primus, I haven't had such a good laugh since that time your father….!" He couldn't finish, only breaking down into more laughter and hugging his son, "Did you come up with this, or did those three morons drag you into it?"

"Oh no! I came up with it and asked them to help me…." Lockdown smiled a little sheepishly, "I just wanted to do something funny…."

Galvatron smiled, "Well, it made me laugh my baby…."

It made the child's smile widen at the words before he hugged his mother and chirred, never mind the shocked and slightly offended looks of the victims and then snickers and smiles from his three friends.

….

**_6 years later…._**

….

Lockdown gulped as he stood and watched as the prettiest femme he had ever known was helping her mother polish empty energon cubes for later use, while they two femmes were talking and giggling softly. She had such an adorable giggle and when she talked it was so bubbly and enthusiastic as well as passionate.

He smiled dreamily as the every wonderful Spinneret polished and cleaned, with that bright, wide smile on her face plates.

He was so enthralled by the sight of her, he didn't realize a certain taller and larger mech had come up behind him and was watching as well, curious to see what his son was seeing. Galvatron looked down with a raised optics ridge.

"So, what we lookin' at, my little prankster?" he whispered.

The young mech gasped and jumped and stared at his mother with wide optics, "Ah, um, well I—you—heh—!" he was blushing a dark shade violet with embarrassment as being caught by his mother of all mechs.

Galvatron smiled and chuckled, remembering how Cyclonus had snuck glances at him when they had started forming feelings for each other, "You like Spinneret huh?"

Lockdown blushed harder, biting bottom lip, "Maaaaaa…."

The mech smiled, "My little baby's first crush…" he pretended to wipe a tear of joy from his cheek as he teased his son.

"Mom!" he snapped, mortified at the idea of being caught, looking between his mother and the two chatting femmes.

Galvatron snorted, before he rubbed his son's helm, "Aw Locky, I love teasing you…."

He huffed and gave a small growl of annoyance, crossing his arms over his chassis as he pouted up at his mother in indignation.

As much as he loved his mother, the teasing could be annoying as slag.

...

**_5 years later…._**

…..

"Can you please give me some dating advice?"

Galvatron froze where he stood, his red optics widen as he stared at his now seventeen year old son with surprised optics.

"I….this is unexpected," Galvatron muttered, staring at his son with a raised optic ridge, "May I ask why?"

Lockdown looked to the side, tapping his digits together a little nervously under his mother's gaze. He had hoped this could be quick, with no questions asked and no need for teasing. The young mech bit his bottom lip plate to try and come up with an excuse as to why he was asking his mother for courtship advice since he was considering asking out his long time crush, Spinneret.

As Galvatron watched his son's actions, realization began to dawn and he gave a small smile. So his son was thinking about asking that cute spider femme medic on a date. He had a feeling his son would come to him for this.

He placed a servo on his son's shoulder, "What would you like to know?"

Lockdown sighed in relief, knowing his mother had seemed to have deciphered what was going on without him having to say anything, "Well, you see I was wondering how to approach the one you want to go out with and keep it polite and appropriate…?"

"Dearspark. Everyone has different ways of showing interest to others. Some are timid and take it slow, other tend to just rush right into things and then there are those who just date the person to get a good frag out of them. Which one you looking at?" Galvatron raised an optic ridge in a sort of warning way, that if his son chose the wrong answer, it could end in a smack upside his helm.

"Slow! I want to take it slow and take things one step at a time," Lockdown immediately replied, his servos raised in a defensive manner, before he immediately calmed his systems from giving himself a near spark attack.

Galvatron nodded in approval, "Then I suggest you starts things casually. Just greet the person of interest like you usually do and be subtle when you indicate you are interested in seeing them as a potential partner. You need to treat them respectfully and accordingly or else it could end with a smack to the face."

Lockdown nodded, "Okay then, but….what if her friends or family….?"

"Be subtle, but make sure you get the point across to her," the older mech raised an optic ridge, "If it's her father though, I'd wait till he left before doing so or until another opportunity to ask her without him there to make you nervous."

The seventeen year old mech nodded in understanding, before he smiled and pecked his mother on the cheek, with a quick "Thanks Ma!" and turned to run out the door.

"Wait! One more thing!" Galvatron shouted to make the young mech stop.

Lockdown froze in place, turning to look back, "yeah?"

"If it's who I think it is. Make sure there are absolutely no Dinobots around! They may not be related by CNA, but do not, repeat DO NOT hit on her when they are around! Especially her father, Swoop!"

The young mech smiled and nodded, giving the thumbs up, before he turned and ran out of the door and down the corridor to go find Spinneret.

Once he was out of audio range, Galvatron sighed and smiled after him, "Good luck, my baby-sweet."

…

**_8 years later…_**

…

These past eight years seemed to go by particularly fast. One moment, Galvatron was holding his little Lockdown, so tiny and precious close to him and giving him all the love he deserved and needed, the next he was now a full grown mech with a bond-mate and he was carrying a sparkling.

Yes. After being bonded for six earth years, the couple had finally gotten down to business, although it truly shocked everyone that Lockdown was the one carrying instead of his femme mate, Spinneret. And so far, these past six and a half months of dealing with a carrying Lockdown had been through hell.

It was like he was taken over with schizophrenia and the craziest cravings (he asked for shredded tire rubber on high-grade energon noodled with liquid rust cream drizzled over it!) and as he got closer to the end of his term, his pranks became more and more common as well as more hilarious. He was not allowed to warp whilst carrying, but he made up for that with his wonderful pranks and his wonderful bond-mate being there to support him.

Galvatron sighed as the years with his bond-mate raising their son into the mech he was started to take their toll on his systems. They were getting close to the end of the term, but it still seemed so far off that his son could give birth. It unnerved and excited the mother.

He was going to have more grandchildren and he could only thank Primus that he had allowed him to live this long to see his grandchildren and great-grandchildren….

"MOOOOOVE!"

The old mech jumped at the shout and looked around frantically, before his optics settled on Dreadwing and Ultra Magnus carrying a screaming and swearing Lockdown into the med. bay. Spinneret was following close behind, nervous and a bit afraid before Galvatron stood up and immediately ran over to join her in entering the med. bay.

"He's in labor," Spinneret told him before he had the chance to ask, "C'mon, he needs us there!"

"AAAAARGGRRRRNNNH!"

Galvatron sighed, rubbing at the sides of his helm. Great, there was screaming and yelling. He remembered screaming when he had given birth to Lockdown and he could only hope his son was not as…vulgar in language as Galvatron had been.

"GRRR! N-n-next time Spin, YOU'RE fragging carrying!" Lockdown shouted, pointing at her as he was set down on the med. berth, with his legs held a part and held in position to give birth

The femme chuckled and walked up beside him, before giving her mate a kiss, "But I'm still so happy our little one is one the way…" she caressed his face, smiling warmly.

The young mech gave a shaky smirk, before gritting his denta when a spasm wracked through him. Galvatron stood beside his son, gripping his servo and one of his legs to help make the birthing easier, as Ratchet came in.

"Okay then Lockdown. You already know the procedure as we went through the steps in—!"

"JUST SHUT UP AND GET THIS THING OUT OF ME! I KNOW WHAT I'M PUSHING OUT HATCHET!" he screamed in a mix of anger and pain.

Galvatron raised an optic ridge.

Ratchet sighed, "You sound like you mother when he was giving birth to you…." he knelt down between the open thighs, servos out to catch the oncoming creature, "Okay, when you feel the contractions, push as hard as your body can manage, understand me?"

"YES! NOW JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Galvatron grunted when his son squeezed his digits, practically crushing them beyond use.

Spinneret flinched as her servo too was being crushed in his own from the current pain he was being put through. The two looked at each other in sympathy.

This was going to be a long birth…

…

**_Hours Later…_**

….

"Almost there Lockdown, just one more big push! I can see the helm!"

"NNGH! GRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Galvatron bit his bottom lip as somehow his servo was further crushed in his son's tight grip before there was a wet, suction like noise before he heard fluids hit the ground. He looked at Ratchet and saw the small, energon blood covered being in his large servos and watched as the medic held it up. A new voice screeched at the top of itslungs and screamed for the new world to hear. Lockdown sat up and looked down at Ratchet to look at the child, optics wide as he heard the screaming and crying.

Ratchet grinned as he cleaned the little one up, "You….and Spinneret are the proud parents of a little femling…." He handed her to the mother.

Lockdown smiled down at her, gently caressing her helm, "Hello…Hello my darling sparklet….Oh how beautiful you are…."

Galvatron look over his son's shoulder and a smile formed on her face plate as he gazed upon the little beauty in his son's arms. She was still crying and wailing in discomfort from being removed from her mother's warm womb. Spinneret smiled and reached out to trace the three little nubs on their daughter light purple helm.

Lockdown kissed her helm softly.

Galvatron looked at the two of them, "….have you thought up a name for her?"

Spinneret and Lockdown shared a look, before they smiled at each other and looked back at her.

"She's the color of the newly bloomed earth flower, lavender. So we will name her Lavender in honor of our home here on Earth," Lockdown said softly, kissing the middle nub on his daughter's helm.

Galvatron smiled at the sight, remembering how he had held his son Megatronous the same way, and then held his adopted creations Arachne and Grimlock, and finally how he had held Lockdown after his birth. His youngest child and his miracle…Now with a child on his own and starting his own family….

….

**_Present Day…_**

….

Lockdown turned back to his child, grinning, "C'mon sweetie, how about you help me pull a few pranks on Starscream and Dirge, eh?"

Lavender gasped and nodded, "Oh yes, please!"

Spinneret rolled her optics again, but smiled warmly.

Lockdown smile at his seven year old daughter, giving her a gentle kiss to the helm and nuzzling her gently. His pride and joy and his life, just like her father was as well. He allowed his daughter to snuggled closer to him, placing a large servo over her helm and just simply enjoying the presence of the small spark created out of the love he and his bond-mate Spinneret shared for each other.

He took a small glance back at his own mother. Galvatron smiled at him, his optics sparkling before Lockdown was smiling back at him with so much respect and love for him.

Because at one point before he became an adult, he and his siblings had been just as small….just as special and precious to their own, be he their biological or surrogate mother…

And they still were.

...

Happy Birthday Megatronous117! I had fun writing it!

Review please. I want to know what you think.


End file.
